Stargaze
Stargaze is the seventh Great Sage of Miitopia and a main character. Personality: Stargaze is a stubborn man, and if self aware of this. He's constantly aggressive to those who're new to him or who've hurt him in the past, making it difficult to like him or to make friends. Stargaze also compares himself to others a lot, such as how it's always mentioned by others about his younger brother's beauty or how bad of a Great Sage he is. The only person who can convince him otherwise is Columbia, his scientist traveling partner and now girlfriend. Friendships: Columbia: Stargaze and Columbia's relationship began when they'd bumped into each other in Greenhorne Town, and decided to meet each other at night. These meetings continued for a few weeks, until she witnessed Stargaze training Silverfire and saw how harsh he was. After Silverfire ran away, they began traveling to find him. Since they were stuck with each other the entire time, they eventually became good friends and then best friends. Stargaze and Columbia both hold romantic feelings for each other, and officially got together in chapter 10 of Violetsbane. Their relationship is forbidden, however, since Great Sages are not allowed to be romantically involved or have children. Ava: Ava is a side character in Violetsbane who was a potential love interest for Stargaze. She's bright, bubbly and enthusiastic, which attracted Stargaze to her. Stargaze always enjoyed hanging around Ava, even though she did annoy him at times. Ava did seem to have a crush on Stargaze at some point, but ditched her feelings so he could be with Columbia instead. The Sixth Great Sage Rakim Rakim is Stargaze's mentor for training as a Great Sage. Rakim seems to resent Stargaze, as he knows that Stargaze will break the Great Code one day. Not much is known for that matter. Silverfire: Stargaze resents Silverfire, due to an accident in their hometown where Silverfire had somehow managed to destroy the entire village. Stargaze has conflicted feelings about Silverfire, though, since they're brothers and he still loves Silverfire. In later chapters of Violetsbane, he's been shown to be guilty about hurting Silverfire and wants to make it up to him. Hazel: Stargaze's relationship with his younger sister is shown to be complicated, as he constantly was against keeping Silverfire alive while Hazel states that their little brother deserves a shot at life, saying "maybe he's changed". Stargaze held the belief that Silverfire never should've existed until he realizes that he was helping drive Silverfire away, and failed at the only thing Hazel would've wanted him to do after hearing of Hazel's supposed death. After Hazel is revealed to be alive to Violet, Columbia, and Stargaze, he greets her warmly with shock in his voice. However, Hazel greets him harshly with a tone coated with barbed wire after eavesdropping on his conversation with Violet that reveals to her about Stargaze's actions towards their little brother. Trivia: *When Stargaze was first thought of, he was originally going to be mysterious and evil. **Stargaze's name came from this idea. *Stargaze and Columbia's ship name is Stardove. **Their ship name comes from Stargaze's name and Columbia's original name, Dove. * Stargaze is mentioned to be the hardest POV to write for Violetsbane, as he's blind. * When he was younger, Stargaze mentions that he didn't want to have any "romantic crap". However, Great Sage Rakim says that irony will hit him hard. ** This is true, as latter Stargaze falls in love with Columbia. Quotes: Columbia: Can I eat snack on one of the grub items in the bag? Stargaze: Hmmm...I dunno know. All we have is goblin ham. And I know how much you LOVE goblin ham. Columbia: Goblin ham is the nastiest thing in the world! I can't believe you would suggest such blasphemy! Stargaze: It's either the goblin ham or dust bunnies... Columbia: I'll take the dust bunnies, thank you very much. -Stargaze teasing Columbia about her dislike of Goblin Ham Columbia: Okay, fine! Since you're the expert, why don't YOU pick which way we go? Remember, this effects our ENTIRE journey Stargaze, so choose wisely! Let the pressure sink in. Stargaze: Oh, shut up, you! -Stargaze and Columbia deciding which way to go Ava: Thank you SO MUCH! You don't know how horrible that was, lemme tell you! Stargaze: It was nothing, really. Ava: You're such a great person, saving people from that evil Dark Lord! And you're such a cute guy, too! Columbia: Okay, that's enough! Who even are you? -Stargaze, Ava and Columbia Category:Main Characters Category:PoV Characters Category:Characters Category:Males